Life without you
by DestinedKnight23
Summary: NO ROMANCE WHATSOEVER. One-shot about Harry's death. Ron's POV.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the computer I'm typing on.  
  
It had been a long and boring summer in Number 4 Privet for all the residents, but The Boy Who Lived, who had spent his summer preparing for his task. You could tell. His physique had changed dramatically; you could hardly tell that he was the same person. He had grown three inches thus far and had gone from skinny to built, and had gotten contact lenses as well. The only thing that made him recognizable was the lightning-bolt scar upon his face.  
All that had graced his thoughts that summer was Voldemort and his demise. He hadn't even noticed that the date was July 31st. His birthday. He looked down at his charmed watch, a gift from Hermione, which ran on magic not batteries. Then he realized what date it was. Not wanting to have to put up with his dreadful "family" on his birthday, he left the house it was three A.M. The second he stepped outside he felt a cold metal in his hand. Looking down at his hand he saw a key. Looking out into the street he saw a red Ford Mustang with a giant bow on it. He went to the driver side door and there was a tag. It said "To: Harry From: Ron, Hermione, and the Order." His breath rose and fell quickly. He jumped in the car. It exploded.  
  
I am Ron Weasly, fiancée of Cho Chang, and best friend of the late Harry Potter. Two years have past since that tragic day in late July. The Order first got wind of the attack from that crazy old Mrs. Figg. We got her owl at 3:03 A.M. I heard Mum screaming and jumped out of bed, grabbing my wand. Only one thought was running through my head, "Death Eaters!" When I got downstairs Mum, Ginny, and 'Mione were crying all over each other. I felt a cold creeping up my chest and grabbing my heart. Ginny handed me the note. "Harry is dead."  
"Harry is dead." The three words that shook the Wizarding World. The Daily Prophet proclaimed "Harry Potter Dead! Death Eaters Suspected!" The funeral was scheduled for the last day of summer. I went and hated it. It was huge. Among the prominent members were Dumbledore, Fudge, and the heads of every single Department in the Ministry. Harry would have wanted it to be smaller and more personal. I was asked by Dumbledore to make a speech. Speaking was never really my thing but I did it myself. For Harry. It was short. I said "Harry is dead. Our greatest hope is gone. Our brightest light dark. He will be missed. Voldemort will pay tenfold for his passing."  
  
I am now one year out of Hogwarts and have begun Auror training. I started dating Cho three months after the funeral. Sometimes I feel guilty about it, but I know Harry would be happy for us. Cho and I have joined The Order along with all the DA members who have left school. The DA is now an official class now, like an advanced DADA, taught by Moony who is also DADA teacher. Cho is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Voldemort is winning the War. The tide turned with Harry's death. It seemed most of the fight went out of Dumbledore after that day. He went two months after Harry. Natural causes. No Death Eater could ever take him. Minerva McGonagall is now both Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of The Order of the Phoenix. She decided to show The Order the Pensive of Dumbledore. We now realize that the War is lost, yet still we fight. We fight for Harry Potter. We fight for The Boy Who Died. 


	2. Hermione's POV

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! It's Mr. Destined again! I just had my 15th birthday!! Happy Birthday to me!!( I'm still trying to decide what to do with this fic. Should I turn it into a story about the Order's (WO Harry or Dumbledore) battle against Voldemort, or just show Harry & Dumbledore's deaths from different POVs. For now I will just do the later, I may do a side story about the battles, IF I get enough reviewers telling me to. For now here's Hermione's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be wasting my time with this? I don't think so!  
  
It had been a long and boring summer in Number 4 Privet for all the residents, but The Boy Who Lived, who had spent his summer preparing for his task. You could tell. His physique had changed dramatically; you could hardly tell that he was the same person. He had grown three inches thus far and had gone from skinny to built, and had gotten contact lenses as well. The only thing that made him recognizable was the lightning-bolt scar upon his face.  
  
All that had graced his thoughts that summer was Voldemort and his demise. He hadn't even noticed that the date was July 31st. His birthday. He looked down at his charmed watch, a gift from Hermione, which ran on magic not batteries. Then he realized what date it was. Not wanting to have to put up with his dreadful "family" on his birthday, he left the house it was three A.M. The second he stepped outside he felt a cold metal in his hand. Looking down at his hand he saw a key. Looking out into the street he saw a red Ford Mustang with a giant bow on it. He went to the driver side door and there was a tag. It said "To: Harry From: Ron, Hermione, and the Order." His breath rose and fell quickly. He jumped in the car. It exploded.  
  
I am Hermione Granger, Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and best friend of the late Harry Potter. Two years have past since that awful day. That morn I awoke with a start. I had just seen Harry die. "Relax, 'Mione" I told myself, "Just a dream." I went down to get a glass of water to calm my nerves, and literally ran into Ms. Ginny Weasly herself. In front of her was Mrs. Weasly, they both had tears streaming down their faces. I asked "Wha-What's going on?" "We both had the most horrendous dream," answered Mrs. Weasly. "Harry and the Mustang?" I asked. "Oh, dear you too?" said Mrs. Weasly. At that precise moment an owl came swooping in. I grabbed the note. I'll never forget it. "Harry is dead." I shrieked and almost collapsed. 


End file.
